


empty hearts and gas tanks

by maureenbrown



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Shot, dont judge, i wrote this while i was super depressed okay, minewt, thomally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People are like gas tanks, Minho thinks. His theory is that you need love to fill your heart, just like you need gas to fill up a car tank. Love's the equivalent to gas, and you have to be careful not to run out completely. Angst-filled one-shot, with mentions of Minewt and Thomally (if you squint).</p>
            </blockquote>





	empty hearts and gas tanks

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who writes shitty fics when they're super depressed? Me! I'm sorry. I know this isn't my best but it's all I can do while I'm sobbing over my keyboard.

People are like gas tanks, Minho thinks. He's not even sure how he knows what one is, maybe from a dream, or something. 

His theory is that you need love to fill your heart, just like you need gas to fill up a car tank. Love's the equivalent to gas, and you have to be careful not to run out completely. The reason being is that you can't call a tow company for a loveless heart. 

Minho's heart was never filled to the brim in the first place, of course. Once every now it then it could come close. It never lasted for long. 

And now, his tank was running on empty. 

That's what happens when you open your heart and allow people to see it. Your tank somehow always finds itself bare. 

x-x-x

He never allowed Teresa to open his gas tank, but strangely, that was the problem. 

Minho was wrong. He had misjudged her and she ended up saving Thomas' life when he couldn't. 

One fourth of his tank was depleted.

x-x-x

Thomas held a fourth of a heart in his hands. 

Unfortunately, he dropped it like the shucking klutz he is and shattered it. 

Thomas killed Newt. Everything reminded Minho of the fact. He wasn't sure if he could forgive him any time soon. 

Sure, he apologized with many tears. But Minho loved Newt. Loves, he has to correct himself. 

Minho is too stubborn, and he knows it. 

The other fourth of his heart is gone, there's half left. 

Maybe if he talks to Thomas… 

No, it's not worth the risk. He has to protect his measly half tank with all he has.

x-x-x

Minho forgot. Whatever was left of his tank was drained ever since Newt's been gone. 

He knows that part of him will never, ever be replenished. 

Frankly, he's not sure he wants it to. Every smile, every laugh, ever touch they shared. That's what he has to hold on to. 

He knows he’ll keep those memories safer than his empty gas tank. 

x-x-x

Shuck it. 

Shuck it all. 

Minho would be one klunk philosopher. 

Forget gas tanks and hearts. Forget his regrets. Forget his mistakes. 

Minho stands up from underneath the oak tree, which has been his sanctuary these past months in Haven. 

Minho finds Thomas' hut, a path he knows well. He doesn't knock, just enters. 

Gally is with Thomas. He looks shocked, but he exits silently. He guesses that's what he gets for ignoring Thomas for a while. 

Who knows what Thomas had been doing with Gally beforehand? Minho doesn't care. 

He sits down on Thomas' bed. 

Neither of them speak, but they lock eyes. 

x-x-x

Another thing to forget is what Minho said to forget about earlier. 

His heart's now a fourth full. 

And that's all he can ask for.


End file.
